


Kyle Tells His Mom and Dad

by joeyspearsx



Category: Smash (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Gen, High School Age Kyle, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, coming out story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyspearsx/pseuds/joeyspearsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourteen year old Kyle Bishop comes home from school with a bloody nose and bruised ribs, and his parents want to know why</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kyle Tells His Mom and Dad

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, and it features Kyle Bishop from the TV Show SMASH as played by Andy Mientus. This fic features Kyle aged fourteen and him telling his parents he's gay. I tried to write Kyle and his parents consistently with what we were shown of them on SMASH, and I wanted to further flesh out the details of Kyle's life pre New York and Hit List. Jimmy doesn't feature here, but I'm deliberating on writing a sequel featuring Jimmy looking out for his best friend at school, depending on how this one's received! :)  
> I'm very new to this and am still trying to get my head around the formatting, so feedback would be very much welcomed!

Kyle staggered through the kitchen door with bruised ribs and a bloody nose, a gash in his lip sending dark crimson trickling steadily and insistently down his chin and then dripping relentlessly onto the floor his Mom took pride in keeping immaculate at all times. Kyle tried valiantly to excuse his dishevelled appearance to slipping on an icy sidewalk on the walk back from school but he always was an appalling liar and his Mom and Dad soon coaxed the truth out of him. Once Kyle had finished telling them his Mom had become furious, threatening to call Brad Dixon’s Mom and tell her to ensure her son and his ‘Neanderthal friends’ leave Kyle alone, but Kyle managed to dissuade her by saying it would only result in an even more ferocious kicking the next day. Kyle looked up nervously towards his Dad, who had remained very quiet through Kyle's explanation and reminded him of the National Geographic documentaries he watched about the silently looming predators that suddenly launched into a furious and brutal assault on a vulnerable gazelle. “Why did Brad and his friends pick on you Kyle?” Kyle’s dad asked suddenly, ending the uneasy silence that had fell over the kitchen. Kyle made eye contact with his Dad, and felt himself being washed over by a thick wave of nausea. “I… I don’t know, Dad” Kyle replied nervously, feeling his eyes begin to water but being reluctant to look away from his father. “Don’t lie to me son, they must have said something to you, I don’t believe for one second they’d have just beat you like this without giving a single indication as to why.”  
Kyle felt the nausea rising and his vision becoming woozy as he scrambled to come up with a lie. Then he felt words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop himself. “They called me a faggot, Dad.”  
Not for the first time Kyle felt a burning desire to have a “thirty second back” button, so he could drag the words back into his mouth and bury them deep inside him where they’d never escape.  
“Are you?” his Dad asked him.  
“What?” Kyle stammered, mentally preparing his exit route if he needed to run from his Dad. Chris Bishop had never been violent towards Kyle or his Mom in his life, but Kyle was petrified that his Dad might be furious that he’d raised a fag. Kyle could feel his hands shaking and the room seemed to be in slow motion.  
“Are you gay?” his Dad rephrased his question. Mrs Bishop manoeuvred herself to her son’s side, holding his arm as if she knew he was planning to run out. Chris moved closer to his son and wife, watching his son nervously trembling like a lamb being prepared for slaughter. Kyle mumbled something meekly. “Could you repeat that Kyle?” Chris said, trying to soften his tone. He hated seeing his son so scared of him, looking at his Dad like he was expecting to be strangled at any minute.  
“I'm gay” Kyle mumbled, his face flushed and his heart thundering like a greyhound running at full hilt. Then he began to sob uncontrollably, his shoulders juddering as his Mom tried to hold him reassuringly. “Dad I'm so sorry, I never wanted to be like this and I know you must hate me but believe me I’m so so sorry and I understand if you want me to leave home but I love you and I love Mom so much and I'm so sorry I've let you down” Kyle blurted out through his racked sobs.  
“Could you give us a minute Marie?” Chris Bishop asked his wife, who uncertainly patted her son’s trembling shoulders and told him quietly that she’d be just out in the hall if he needed her. She walked out of the room and into the hallway, closing the door behind her without taking her eyes of her son and husband.  
Kyle looked at his Dad cautiously through his bleary eyes and tried to compose himself. Chris Bishop grabbed his son suddenly, throwing his arms around his son and hugging him tightly, then feeling awful as Kyle winced through the pain of his bruised ribs. Kyle sobbed into his father’s wool sweater, mumbling apologies again.  
“Kyle, stop it! You are my son and I love you. I loved you when you were born and I love you now. I've always wondered if you may be gay since you were little, any father whose boy insists on watching the Wizard of Oz at least twice a week really ought to wonder. I just don’t want people to push you around for who you are. Nobody should be pushing you around Kyle Bishop, not Brad Dixon, not me, not anyone. You’re such a great son and I'm so proud of you for everything you are. Mom and I have discussed this before and she and I will always love you for you. Now you need to go speak to her ‘cuz I'm sure she’s dying to give you a hug.” Chris Bishop gave his son a further reassuring hug, this time being especially careful not to crush his son’s delicate ribcage. “Thanks Dad” Kyle mumbled awkwardly, his tears having stopped and feeling more than a bit sheepish about his tears. Chris gave his son a warm smile and Kyle padded gently off to find his Mom where she had gone to wait in the lounge.  
Mr Bishop filled the kettle with water and flicked the switch. As the water began to boil he resolved to speak to the principal of Rosewood tomorrow morning and make sure Kyle was protected at school.


End file.
